The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor unit in which a device substrate provided with functional devices such as display devices is connected to a wiring substrate for external connection, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor unit, and an electronic apparatus including the semiconductor unit.
In a display including a plurality of display devices on a device substrate, electrodes for external connection are provided in a peripheral region of the device substrate, and the electrodes are connected to a wiring substrate. The wiring substrate is connected to a drive circuit such as a driver IC, and external signals are transmitted to the display devices.
In recent years, to address increased demand for displays in terms of reduction in thickness and frame width, and design, a method in which a flexible wiring substrate is used as a wiring substrate, and the flexible wiring substrate is folded along an outer shape of a device substrate, and thus is contained in a housing, is often used (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-108780). A drive circuit connected to the wiring substrate is disposed on a back surface side of the device substrate. When a flexible material is used for the device substrate of the display, a flexible display is realizable.